


Mount Weather

by XxlittledovexX



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Blood, Camp, F/M, Fights, Fist Fights, Game of thrones in the style of the 100, Hunter Training, I Don't Even Know, I don't even care if it's good, I just wanted to write it, I'm replacing every character from the 100 with Game of Thrones characters, It's sort of a Teacher-Student Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot is from the 100, Serious Injuries, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Some Humor, Survival Training, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxlittledovexX/pseuds/XxlittledovexX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Survive or die, there is no in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mount Weather

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently working on this one but it will be out soon.


End file.
